The Last Jedi: Sensed and Unseen
by Count Mallet
Summary: A speculative one-shot continuation in which Leia and Rey discuss what they sensed while onboard the Millennium Falcon and its meaning to them individually and the galaxy as a whole. Contains spoilers from the movie, especially the ending scenes. Teen for the topics being discussed. Originally posted to Fanfiction·net [S59-F49-O24]


All rights reserved. Except for reviewers quoting brief passage in a review, no part of this work may be reproduced without permission of the author.

Some characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."

—Marcus Tullius Cicero, as quoted on brainyquote·com

* * *

 **Preface**

Just as I did with _The Force Awakens,_ I found myself wanting to eventually write a continuation scene for the last Jedi. For those that have yet to see the film, there will be major spoilers moving forward. As such, reading on is done at one's own risk.

With Leia and Rey seemingly aware Luke has disappeared from existence (if not officially dead) as he fades away on Ach-To after his remote stand against his nephew. I recalled the old Force art of battle meditation. I can't help but wonder what else Leia and Rey might discuss had we been able to see more of the conversation. This one-shot is my attempt to provide a speculative answer to that question.

* * *

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

* * *

Both Leia and Rey looked at each other, still trying to accept what they sensed—or failed to sense. Luke's presence appeared so convincingly real the pair thought he truly returned to help them. It wasn't until Kylo Ren, the former Ben Solo and Leia's own son, ordered an attack that they realized Luke couldn't be real. There was no way any Jedi could withstand such an onslaught. Leia, Force-sensitive and aware of her brother's skill, could only think, _What else had he been holding back on us?_

Still, the fact they sensed his corporeal disappearance initially unnerved the two women before they reacted differently. Leia had seen so much death in her life that she almost accepted her brother's death with little thought, sadness, or regret. Rey, on the other hand, still looked troubled despite their recent conversation together on the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Do you really think he's at peace now?" Rey finally asked.

Leia wanted to retort back, "Of course he is!" However, she stopped herself. She had known Luke for decades. Rey, on the other hand, only knew Luke for a matter of days—weeks at the most.

"Rey," Leia replied, taking Rey's hands, "Luke has struggled with one thing or another almost all of his life. As a kid, he grew up on Tatooine—a planet about as brutal as Jakku. He had to help his aunt and uncle as moisture farmers. That's no small task in the middle of nowhere on a desert planet."

"I can certainly relate to that," Rey conceded.

"Then, thanks to Threepio and Artoo, he got himself tangled into the rebellion. Sure, our paths crossed and we learned who we really were, but we also encountered some very vile people along the way. And Luke paid a rather harsh price for trying to save us at one point. I'm sure you noticed his right hand."

Rey nodded. The prosthetic definitely looked as if it had been around for decades and in desperate need of an upgrade.

"And even once the Empire fell, Luke struggled with his decisions on how to rebuild a Jedi Order. Funny... I wanted no part of it, but it was the Force that helped save me so I could be here telling you this tale."

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Rey replied. Despite her serious tone, Leia noticed her stifling a small grin.

"And, I'm sure you already know what happened after that... with Ben, Kylo, or whatever he calls himself. He killed his own father. He was eager to kill his uncle—and it looks like he succeeded yet again. So, Luke **truly** is at peace now. He doesn't have to struggle any longer."

"Yet it still feels like something is incomplete... like I'm incomplete."

"For what it's worth, Luke felt the same way. I don't think ever felt like he learned all he needed to know before..."

"Before what happened with Ben," Rey answered, completing Leia's sentence.

"Exactly. Without any Jedi after Yoda's passing, Luke had to learn all he could by himself. It's not ideal, but what about his life was?"

"Being abandoned so young, **I** had to learn wheat I could to survive," Rey noted. "And now, I still have more to learn. But, what happens now?"

"I guess we rendezvous with what's left of our fleet and try to figure out what comes next."

"I'll be doing that, too, I think," Rey said. "I know he's going to come after us again. I need another lightsaber to be ready."

Leia chuckled.

"I guess we both have pressing needs right now. Say, I better get someone to treat your shoulder. That's a nasty cut you have there."

Rey looked at her wound, thinking of the duel she and Ben had together as they worked together to defeat the late Snoke's guards, albeit with minor injuries. She nodded to Leia and thought about their conversation.

 _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. Finally, she realized something. Luke might not exist now, but she had something that could help. She got up and went to where she had hidden the ancient Jedi texts Luke kept with him.

 _I wonder what he'd think to know they weren't destroyed after all_ , she mused. Despite Kylo's declaration that the past should be destroyed, she felt more determined to learn what she could. Grabbing one of the oversize books, she carefully opened it and looked at a random page in the middle.

 _Where do I even begin? Is there really a starting an ending point on a journey with so many twists and turns?_ she thought. Still, she scanned the page and flipped through a few more, thinking, _There's so much here. Do I even have time to read all of this? Will it be helpful to us at all?_

"Ma'am?" Someone asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes?" Rey replied.

Producing a med-pack, the person said, "The general asked me to take care of your injuries."

"Oh. Well, we may as well do that now," Rey said. _It will give me a chance to think about what all happened_.

Thanks to a treatment including bacta and spray bandages, Rey felt some relief after the initial treatment. It was long before Chewbacca found her and growled in pleasure.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now. Thanks."

After he said something else, she replied, "You're right. It **is** scary that he killed both Han and Luke. But he's not the monster you think he is."

Chewbacca's reaction more than adequately conveyed his disbelief.

"OK, you're right. Killing one's uncle and father isn't something a good person normally does. But remember, Snoke had been manipulating him against us for quite some time. He acted more out of conflict than anything. He still has some regard for his family, but he had to obey Snoke's orders. After he killed Snoke and fought his guards with me, it was obvious he's conflicted, confused, and scared. Is it wrong for me to believe he could change if he wanted?"

While Chewbacca remained skeptical, Leia said, "Perhaps he could change, but you'll pardon me for thinking he's beyond redemption."

"Maybe he is," Rey conceded. "But if the good in him triumphs, it could make things so much easier."

"Rey, dear, nothing comes easy. I think you know that deep down, too."

Rey nodded.

"Maybe I'm too much the optimist."

"Don't say that," Leia replied. "We've lost so much of our resistance, I'm not sure how much of an effort we can put up against the First Order now. But I'm hopeful our secret allies will eventually come around and help us. So, I can't be too hard on you given my own optimism."

"So, what now?"

"We move forward. It's what we need to do... it's what Luke would want us to do. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Rey, satisfied with Leia's answer, cracked a small smile and walked with her.

END


End file.
